


Hey yourself, gorgeous.

by RazzleyD



Series: Domestic/Modern AU [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Ray, Husbands, M/M, Mechanic Mick, Panties, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: He rounded the corner and smiled as he stepped into his office. He opened the message, and almost tripped over his own feet on his way to his desk.It was a picture of Mick from the shoulders down… He had his coveralls off his shoulders and tied around his waist. He was shirtless; covered in sweat and had various oil smudges on his chest and scars. And, to top it all off, there was a very...Obviousbulge between his legs.





	Hey yourself, gorgeous.

“Our quarterly sales are up by 7--” He felt his phone go off in his pocket. “Percent. If you’ll excuse me, my phone is ringing. Jessica, you take over from here until I get back.” Ray smiled, setting down the projector remote on the end of the table before slipping quietly out of the room. He walked down the hall to his office, reaching into his pocket to check the notification. It wasn’t a call, but it was a text from his husband.

 

He rounded the corner and smiled as he stepped into his office. He opened the message, and almost tripped over his own feet on his way to his desk.

 

It was a picture of Mick from the shoulders down… He had his coveralls off his shoulders and tied around his waist. He was shirtless; covered in sweat and had various oil smudges on his chest and scars. And, to top it all off, there was a very… _Obvious_ bulge between his legs.

 

**Mick <3: thinkin bout u ;)**

 

He felt his face heating up at the sight, Mick knew that he was weak for him all dirty and sweaty like that-- it drove him insane. He also felt himself starting to get hard as well. He took a deep breath and licked his lips before growing a mischievous grin.

 

_Two can play this game._

 

Luckily… He’s almost always wearing some form of lingerie underneath his slacks-- every pair of boxers he owned would show somehow, and he didn’t like that. He got up and quickly ran over to his office door to lock it. He walked back over to his desk, setting back down in his seat before undoing his pants.

 

He’d just so happened to be wearing some of Mick’s favorite panties: black and lacy with small red trim and ribbons, that hugged his hips tightly and barely held his cock in. He took a few pictures of the beginnings of his erection before picking the one he liked most, sending it to Mick with a message attached.

 

**Haircut: You have no idea what you do to me, babe. Tell me, are you alone?**

 

He hit send and smirked as he set his chair back a bit so he could recline. He leaned back, throwing his head back as well. The curtains over the windows were still wide open. He… Left them that way. He wouldn’t be facing outwards… And he was more than high enough up to be doing this unseen. This decision gave him a shiver of defiance.

 

His phone went off again, another picture attached. This time, oh god, was almost the same picture, but it was now Mick’s coveralls undone and pooling on his thighs along with his boxers. He could see Mick’s full erection, hard and red.

 

**Mick <3: of course, angel. U wanna do this over txt… Or do u think u can be quiet enough to call?**

 

Ray bit his lip. They’d never had legitimate phone sex, and he didn’t know if he would be quiet to do this. He looked down at his now full erection confined in the lace. He gulped before nodding. He could do this, right?

 

He reached down, cupping his bulging panties and taking a quick photo.

 

**Haircut: Go for it, big guy ;o**

 

Ray’s legs shook as he waited for Mick’s response of a phone call. When his phone began to ring, he was more than eager to answer it.

 

“Hey,” Ray smiled, already hearing Mick’s soft, heavy breathing over the receiver.

 

“Hey yourself, gorgeous.” Mick’s voice was hoarse-- fuck, that made him so weak. “What are you doing?”

 

“Other than wishing you were here, not much.” He took another deep breath, his free hand setting patiently on his desk. He heard Mick shuffle on the other end of the line, paired shortly after with a soft clicking sound.

 

“The boys decided to go out to lunch early. I stayed behind… But I think you know why.” Mick laughed. “So…” He heard him sit back in his seat. “You chose _those_ to wear today, huh? So fucking gorgeous. That black lace looks so good on you.” He growled.

 

Ray pulled his cock out and began to stroke it harshly at Mick’s dirty talk. "Fuck, Mick. I wore them just for you… I know what they do to you.” He laughed darkly, twisting the head slightly at Mick’s groan.

 

“Hell yeah, Raymond, shit.” He heard Mick shift the phone from his hand to his shoulder. He then imagined the image: Mick using both of his hands to pleasure himself.

 

“Fuck, Mick, promise me something,” He gasped, “please,”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Promise me that when I get home, you’ll bend me over the kitchen counter and take me. I need it, Mick” He whined, making Mick growl.

 

“Fuck, you know I love it when you beg, Haircut.” He could hear it in Mick’s voice, he was close. Ray got a wicked idea.

 

“I know…” Ray gasped, squeezing his cock and sighing. “Mick… Oh, Mick…” He moaned in very sultry way, stroking himself with long strokes. “Mick, I need it, _please."_

 

“Fuck--!” Mick groaned as he came suddenly, whispering Ray’s name over and over as he stroked himself through it. Ray had a huge grin on his face; he loved doing this to Mick. Partially for the power rush it gave him, but mostly for what Mick did to him afterwards.

 

“I can’t fucking wait to have you over the counter, Raymond. I’m gonna take you so hard, you’re not gonna walk right for a week.” Mick growled possessively, making Ray whine. “I’m gonna take you apart, Haircut. The only word you’re gonna know is my name. Then, every time you walk in the kitchen from then on, you’re gonna think about that.”

 

“Mick!” Ray covered his mouth as he moaned loudly, coming up and all over his desk. He stroked himself until he couldn’t anymore. He flopped back against his chair, exhausted.

 

“Heh heh, you enjoy that, babe?” Mick laughed, making Ray laugh too.

 

“Yes, oh god, yes.” He was still breathless. “Are we… Are we actually gonna do that?”

 

“The kitchen thing? Oh hell yeah. Be ready when you come home, babe. I meant what I said.”

 

“Oh fuck, I love you.” Ray sighed.

  
“I love you too, darlin’. Alright, I’ve gotta get back. See ya this evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
